Letterbomb
by Pendletonn
Summary: This story does not completely match up with the actual play-write. My story is more based off of how I interpreted Green Day's album, American Idiot, from the first time I heard it all. Many characters are added just as well as many characters have been taken out. This is my first fanfic, so it may not be all that and a bag of chips.


_Jimmy sits in the far back corner of the class room. It's the last day of the school year, and the rest of the Junior class is full of anticipation for the upcoming vacation. Jimmy doesn't seem to notice as he glares outside of the window, watching a group of students walking by. He was caught in a day dream before. However, he can't help but notice one particular girl out of the group, MaryJane..._

Chapter 1

"James?" I hear a shout from the far side of the classroom. I quickly galnce over to see that a new class is pouring in and my teacher, staring at me in confusion. "Where did you go? The bell has rung." I don't say anything, I'm too embarrassed for that. I gather my things and hurry to my next class.

As I walk down the extensive hallway, the question still mocks me-and so does the answer. _Where did you go? _Where _did_ I go? Oh, right, I was drooling over a girl I've never spoken a word to. The same girl who lives down the street and has been riding the same bus since junior high. The same girl I've never had half the balls to approach and the same girl I've been drooling over for years. She'll never notice I exist. To her, I'm just another blurry face passing by or in the background.

I'm so caught up in mentally tearing myself down, I can't focuss on what's in front of me. Before I can capture the face, I run straight into someone. Only a few papers go flying, and I waste no time in gathering them. Handing them back, I can see who it is. "Sorry, Lana." Coincidentally, Lana is MaryJane's right hand. We're only acquaintances. She's usually at my house on the weekends, but it's never for me. Always for Liberty, my younger sister.

"No sweat, Jimmy." Lana pulls down her top and struggles to quickly organize her binder, "I was actually looking for you earlier. My parents are going on a cruise this weekend and I'm trying to throw this huge party tonight. You should come!" Lana wasn't actually looking for me earlier, her parents are always out for the weekend, she's always looking to throw a big party. But, let me guess, this time it's different because-"It's an end-of-school kind of deal. It's gonna be great."

"I'll try to make it" I always say that. Lana cracks this huge, metalic grin and flips her ginger locks "Awesome! Bring Liberty." Before I can respond, she's halfway down the hall and entering her next class. Chances are, I will not be attending this party. On another note, I will not be attending my next class. What's the point? I walk out to my distressed Toyota Camry in the student's parking lot. Before I start up the beater, I decide to give Liberty a little break, too. I text her to meet me here and not long after, she comes, practically skipping with joy down the walkway.

Liberty doesn't waste anytime about the party, which she's heard all about at school today. "We _have_ to go, Jimmy. We just have to!" She literally says this about every party we're invited to. "You know, I heard a certain someone is gonna be there..." her tone hints that she may be mocking me, but I really don't mind. "You know... _MaryJane_." What does she think that will change? It'll be just like school, but without adult supervision. I'll be drooling over her and not doing a thing about it, and she'll be having the time of her life-not acknowledging my existence. "Your point would be?" It's a rhetorical question. But, of course, being the smart-ass that she is, she answers "Maybe you can finally grow a pair and, ya know, _socialize_."

My face is in flames underneath the surface. "I'll think about it, okay?"

Since Lana only lives around the corner, Liberty and I walk to the party. Liberty, of course, is all dolled up. She's wearing crimson red lips and her hair is curled to perfection. She rarely gets out, so it's a big deal when she gets to go to parties.

As we approach the house, the music is growing louder and so is all of the chit-chat. There's at least 20 kids in the front, most of them I've seen around school. Liberty stops to talk with a bunch of obviously wasted girls. They all have red party cups in hand, and they're all tugging at and admiring her clothes and hair. She shoots me a quick glance that translates to "Okay, you can go now."

As soon as I step through the front door, the overwhelming smell of sweaty teens and alcohol stings my nose. Lana greets me and hands me a drink before she even asks me if I want one. There's no doubt it's some sort of cheap beer from the first sip. Through the windows to the back of the massive house, I spot Marty. We've been pretty good friends since last year. We don't hang out much, unless I'm looking to score some trees. However, he was by himself, so was I, and there was no one else I really knew.

Making my way through the crowd of obnoxious drunks, someone's foot nearly trips me. My drink goes flying, but I manage to keep my balance. In front of me, stood the girl I spilled my beer all over. In front of me stood MaryJane. My face is on fire once again. Repetitively, I appologize like the babbling, clumsy idiot that I am. Repetitively, she assures me it's okay. Even though she's soaked, and I look like a complete dick.

"Can I get you anything? I'm so sorry. Here, come with me, we'll dry you off. Oh god, I'm so sorry" continuously rambling the whole way there, I lead her to the bathroom. She closes the door behind her, and everything is much quieter. I take the first towel I see off of the rack, and when I hand it to her, our eyes meet for just a few seconds. Her clear-water blue shock me and send shivers up and down my spine. My face is now beat red and my heart's rate speads up.

Quickly, I break the stare to glance at my feet. "I'm sorry, I probably embarrassed you. I don't really watch what I'm doing and-" "Hey, it's fine. Don't worry about it, okay?" MaryJane cuts me off with a flawless, pearly smile. She continues to dry around her neck. Noticing that she doesn't have any drink with her, I realize I must have knocked it out of her hand before. "C-Can I get you a drink?" I manage to squeak. She stares into my eyes for another agonizing few seconds and my heart is threatening to jump out of my chest. She giggles, "I'm not really into drinking." She finishes drying off and sets the towel down on the sink, making eye contact once more without breaking. "Can I get _you_ a drink?" we both laugh. She's laughing because she genuinely finds this funny, I'm laughing because I'm a nervous wreck. "Ya know, I'm not too much into it, either."

"You know, I'm not too much into this party, either." she giggles, and I notice it's the most adorable thing. "Yeah, me either. My sister begged me to come" half-lie. She convinced me. I want to badly to do nothing but stare at my feet again because I know I probably look ridiculous with a nervous look and a beat red face. But, her eyes are keeping me in a trance.

"You live right down the road from me, don't you? I'm sure I've seen you around before" It takes me a a few second to let this moment sink in, when I realize she was asking me a question. "Oh, erm, n-yes! Yes, I live right down the road from you" _pull yourself together, idiot._

"Ah, well..." she pulls her cell phone from her pocket, then hands it over to me "we should get together some time." She smiles again, revealing her perfect teeth. "Yeah, we definitely should" I type my number into her phone, my fingers trembling. Handing it back, I nearly drop the phone. My phone begins to vibrate, Liberty was calling. "H-hello?" Liberty's voice is slurred and lazy on the other end "I n-need you to t-take m-m-me home, J-J-Jimmy" I break into a panicing state. "Where are you, Liberty?" it takes her a few moments to answer "A-At the end o-of the d-d-drive way".

I explain the urgency to MaryJane, and hurry out the door...


End file.
